


Space Bugs

by Sasha713



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s09e17 The Scourge, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha713/pseuds/Sasha713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation after "The Scourge" between Sam and Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Bugs

It had been a long week. Sam wasn’t sure she could actually even relax after what had happened on the Gamma Site. She was still shaking her head, wondering how the hell they had even made it out of there alive.

Space bugs. Sheesh.

She placed her keys down on the front hall stand and walked wearily towards the lounge room, the phone vibrating from her bag bringing her out of her exhausted slump. She dug around in her bag, letting out a frustrated noise when she couldn’t find the phone immediately.

It was crazy how much they had learned and developed over the years, yet they still hadn’t found a way to make a mobile phone more assessable from where it sat among the other necessities within a female’s bag.

She swore she would develop some easy way just as soon as she got back to the lab.

Finally snagging the device, she pulled it out, barely registering who the caller was before pressing the answer key.

“Carter.” She said into the receiver, hearing the exhaustion tinging her own voice.

“So...space bugs huh?”

She smiled to herself, imagining the carefully veiled concern she would be able to read in his expression.

“It was an interesting day.” She said as explanation, knowing that he had probably read the report. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

“Too bad I missed it.” He replied, and she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know Sir. Dealing with IOA delegates, warding off alien bugs and recalibrating sensors was never really your favoured activities. I’m not sure you would have enjoyed yourself.”

“Are you kidding? Sounds like a world of fun.” He argued lightly, and she fought against her laugh, knowing that it would only give him satisfaction if she laughed at his usual dry humour.

“Have I told you recently how much I _admire_ your patience? Personally, I would have _shot_ that French delegate.” He said, not missing a beat, probably knowing that she was fighting a smile. It was good to hear his voice. A relief actually.

“How did you...” she began to ask, her mind working to figure out who had told him that the French IOA ambassador had gave her a hard time.

“Daniel likes to gossip.” He responded, a shrug somehow coming across with his words.

“I guess so.” She responded, placing her bag down and taking her jacket off one handed, moving into the kitchen.

“Carter, do me a favour will ya and stop getting in trouble. I _really_ don’t need any more grey hairs.”

“Seems to be part of my job Sir.” She replied with a smile, thinking of the way his hair felt under her fingers. She secretly loved the colour. It was all a part of the lure that was Jack. She wasn’t sure if she was referring to getting into trouble or giving him more grey hairs.

“That and babysitting the UN of the IOA. Anything to pay the bills huh Carter?”

“All for the love of country Sir.” She replied wryly, opening the fridge and staring almost numbly at the contents. Jack’s beer that had been sitting unopened since he had left. Half full milk container that was probably past its expiry date. Chocolate...

She reached down and broke off a piece, thinking about if she wanted to find something more filling or just wait until the morning.

“Tell me you’re taking tomorrow off.” He said from the other end.

“Okay I’m taking tomorrow off.” She capitulated, chewing on the chocolate.

“Carter...” he warned, somehow knowing that she wasn’t being entirely truthful. She sighed.

“I would hate to disappoint the General.” She replied, evading his personal reprimand.

“Yes, well...Landry is somewhat of a hard-ass.” He conceded calmly.

“I wasn’t referring to him Sir.” She said, thinking of the General that she _was_ referring to. She was close to asking him to fly out from Washington ASAP. Which was completely silly. He was an important man, and she had no real important reason for calling him back besides that she missed him.

“Well, lucky for you, there is no possible way that you could disappoint the General you _do_ refer to. I think he’s your willing slave.” He said in a manner that made her think of secretive little conversations hidden behind a hand. She smiled.

“Really.” She responded disbelievingly.

“Oh yes. Has been since he was a mere Colonel.” He continued  as if he was proud of that fact.

“That’s a long time.” She played along, finding that his words were cheering her up. He seemed to be able to do that. Easily.

“Isn’t it though. The only thing disappointing _this_ General is that his favourite Lt. Colonel isn’t available for a one on one... _de_ briefing.” His hint was clear and she grinned.

“I’m sure that Mitchell _is_ available Sir.” She replied cheekily, suppressing her laugh when she heard his groan vibrate over the line.

“Low Carter. Very low.”

“Couldn’t resist.” She said, unable to help the laughter from entering her voice this time. She sobered when she heard a key in the front lock and walked to the end of the hallway, looking down towards the door as it opened, seeing the man himself step over the threshold with a smirk on his handsome face. A face she had missed so much.

His eyes were alight with mischief as they met hers, his smirk growing to a knowing little smile that always managed to send her heart into double beats.

They both snapped their mobiles shut at the same time, gravitating towards each other by what seemed like an unseen force.

“Sir, how...”

“ _Sam_...we’re at home.” He raised his brow, motioning to their surroundings.

“Sorry, I’m just...” she trailed off.

“Shocked into habit?” he inserted with a half smile, drawing her closer with a slight touch of his hand. She stepped into his welcoming arms and sighed as he immediately wrapped her in a warm hug.

“It’s good to have you home Jack.” She whispered into his shoulder.

“It’s good to be home. Now...how about we have that one on one debriefing that I mentioned?” He had enough humour in his voice to relax her, his presence here more than she had asked for.

He squeezed her to his chest and she knew that he must have missed her just as much as she had missed him. She knew that he couldn’t stand not at least being at the SGC when she went off-world.

“Not sure I’m in the mood for a briefing.” She replied.

“No?” he asked, pulling back to look down at her fondly, his eyes moving over her face as if taking in every feature.

“No.” She replied, toying with his collar.

“Dinner then?” he asked, raising a brow as he planted his hands on hers hips, his thumbs rubbing maddening circles on the skin just above her waist band.

“Not that hungry.” She said with a shrug, a seductive little smile tugging at her lips.

“Not even for cake?” he asked, feigning incredulity.

“Not even for cake.” She echoed.

“Blasphemy.” He murmured before he pressed his lips to hers, leading her back down the hallway.

Coming home to Jack always made the missions relatively bearable. Because she had this too look forward to. She closed the bedroom door, a private smile that only he could see quirking her lips...

 

-fin-


End file.
